Kharlan Trip
by Gaianee
Summary: Les petits déboires des quatre héros de la Guerre de Kharlan, ou comment les voir autrement. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Alienor.


_**Kharlan trip**_

Genre : One Shot délire sur Tales of Symphonia.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : les personnages de ToS ne nous appartiennent pas. Tant mieux pour eux quelque part 8D.

Couple(s) : Hahaaa ! 8D

Note : cet OS, écrit en collaboration avec Alienor, est issu d'un délire sur un film nommé _Eurotrip_. Quelques scènes ont été reprises, mais modifiées pour l'adapter à l'univers de Tales of Symphonia.

Note 2 : En écriture normale, ce sont mes partie, en **gras** celles d'Alienor ^^

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Déjà, le ciel se teintait d'une couleur orangée, tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement vers l'horizon, à l'ouest de la ville de Meltokio. Un vol de piafs passa dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Il avait fait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui, pour une journée de printemps. L'été s'annonçait plus vite que prévu cette année. En ce début de soirée, la température s'était mise à baisser, apportant un peu de fraîcheur sur la capitale de Tesséha'lla et à ses habitants.

Montant la garde devant l'entrée de la ville, deux soldats de la milice Royale de Tesséha'lla attendaient avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient fermer les portes de l'entrée de Meltokio et aller se saouler avec de la bonne bière dans une auberge pas trop chère pour se détendre après leur service.

Les visiteurs avaient été nombreux à entrer et sortir de la capitale aujourd'hui, mais en cette fin de journée, ils se faisaient plus rares, comme à chaque fois que la nuit s'annonçait. Tout le monde préférait rester en sécurité dans une ville plutôt que de traîner dehors, au risque de se faire attaquer par des brigands, ou pire, des monstres.

« Hé, yé kelheur ? demanda le premier soldat à son compagnon, situé à quelques mètres de lui.

-Bintôt l'heure d'tout fermer j'espère…soupira l'interpellé en levant son haume qui lui recouvrait la figure vers le ciel.

-J'ai cuit tout'la putain d'journée dans mon armure…se plaignit l'autre en secouant la tête et en abaissant légèrement la lance qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

-Si seulement t'étais l'seul, mon pauv'vieux…si c'boulot n'était pas plutôt bien payé, yaurait longtemps que j'aurais rendu mon tablier.

-Ah, faut vraiment aimer l'fric pour t'nir bon, éneffet », rit son comparse.

Après s'être tenus immobiles et silencieux comme des statues pendant une bonne partie de la journée, les deux hommes éprouvaient le besoin de bavarder un peu et de dégourdir leurs membres crispés. Et vu que la fin de leur service touchait à sa fin, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre, surtout qu'il n'y aurait plus de visiteurs qui se pointeraient à cette heure.

Mais sur ce dernier point, ils avaient tort, car bientôt les deux gardes virent arriver un petit groupe de personnes, accompagnées par un étrange animal, qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la ville.

« Ho purée…grogna le premier garde, en se redressant, la mine renfrognée derrière son casque.

-J'espère qu'ce sont vraiment les derniers… »soupira le deuxième, en imitant son collègue.

Les visiteurs ne tardèrent pas se rapprocher, et les deux soldats purent les détailler dans tout leur ensemble.

Ils étaient quatre, deux hommes, une jeune femme, plus un jeune garçon.

Le premier de la troupe, qui se situait légèrement plus en avant, était grand, avait environ trente ans, peut-être un peu moins, et avait l'air bien humain à première vue, comparé à ses camarades. Ses cheveux auburn étaient en bataille, et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant ses yeux sombres et impassibles. Voire plutôt blasé en fait, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Ses vêtements étaient mauves et plutôt complexes. Les deux gardes virent une longue épée qui pendait attachée à une ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Un mercenaire », pensèrent-ils, naturellement.

Puis leurs regards se fixèrent sur les autres membres du groupe, qui eux avaient l'air un peu moins humains. A moins qu'ils se soient fait une teinture, mais bon, il faudrait être fou pour vouloir ressembler à un Demi-Elfe, ces êtres maudits et rejetés par la société par les temps qui couraient.

Le deuxième homme, d'à peu près le même âge que le premier, avait en effet les cheveux bleu turquoise attaché en catogan, couleur très peu naturelle avouons-le, et des yeux d'un vert tellement…vert que cela ne pouvait pas non plus être naturel. Il était vêtu d'une cape bleu marin qui frôlait le sol et recouvrait entièrement son corps, et lui donnait l'air d'un vampire tout droit sorti du roman de Bram Stocker. Les deux miliciens se dirent qu'ils ne seraient pas surpris s'il disait s'appeler Dracula.

A côté de lui, affichant un sourire un peu niais, se tenait la seule et unique femme du groupe. D'environ une vingtaine d'années, voire un peu moins, ses cheveux étaient d'un beau vert clair, assortis à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait une robe, toute aussi verte, mais avec des motifs noir et or qui laissait deviner de belles formes généreuses.

« Bien roulée » se dirent les deux soldats d'un air approbateur.

Puis les gardes baissèrent les yeux vers le quatrième membre du groupe. Trente centimètres les bras levés à tout casser, il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant d'à peu près douze ans, blond flashies, et qui possédait les mêmes yeux que la jeune femme bien roulée, qu'il collait d'ailleurs de très près, à la différence qu'il y avait en plus une lueur de pure admiration dans le regard qu'il levait vers elle.

« Un nabot » conclurent les deux miliciens.

Ayant terminé leur inspection, et après avoir examiné l'étrange animal vert et blanc qui ne semblait ni être un chien ni même…rien de connu, les deux miliciens levèrent leurs lances dans un bel ensemble, les pointant sur les nouveaux venus.

« Halte là étrangers ! Z'êtes qui et vous venez faire quoi dans c'te ville ? » cria le premier garde.

Il vit les inconnus se concerter du regard, un peu étonnés.

« Kratos, mets toi plus devant, et prends ton air le plus méchant », dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus à l'allure de vampire, d'un ton sarcastique.

Le dénommé Kratos, qui s'avérait être le mercenaire, haussa un sourcil en le regardant, mais ne répondit rien.

« On voudrait juste entrer pour se reposer un peu » déclara la jeune femme, en caressant distraitement les cheveux blonds du garçonnet qui se serrait contre elle avec amour.

Kratos lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave :

« Nous venons juste passer la nuit ici.

-Z'êtes accompagnés par des Demi-Elfes ! » cracha le second garde, en désignant les trois compagnons du mercenaire.

Le vampire à la cape haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

« Nous ? Mais pas du tout ! On ne voit pas ce qui vous fait dire ça…

-Où ça un Demi-Elfe ? Demanda le jeune garçon en prenant un air bovin.

-Vous devez faire erreur », renchérit la femme aux cheveux verts avec un sourire encore plus niais.

Seul Kratos, qui semblait être le meneur du groupe n'avait encore rien dit.

« Et où est le problème ? » Finit-il par sortir, en arborant un air blasé, et détruisant ainsi le mensonge que tentait de faire gober ses trois compagnons aux gardes.

Les deux gardes, surpris par la question, ne surent quoi dire. Puis le garde numéro deux se reprit et cria :

« Mais les Demi-Elfes sont mauvais !

-Peut-être, mais avouez qu'on est vachement mignons ! » Répliqua l'enfant, avec un grand sourire colgate blancheur.

-Argument bidon, tu sors… »rétorqua le vampire aux cheveux bleus au garde.

Les deux miliciens étaient ébahis. C'était bien la première fois que des Demi-Elfes se présentaient à eux de la sorte et sans chercher à se cacher !

« Ouais, enfin, si on vous promet de ne pas foutre le feu au château de Meltokio, vous nous laisserez entrer ? proposa Dracula, en croisant les bras sur son torse et en souriant d'un air goguenard.

-Euh…firent les deux soldats.

-Sinon on peut aussi vous laisser Martel en guise de paiement…avouez que ça vaudrait le coup…

-Jamais de la vie ! » Protestèrent la dénommée Martel et l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, en fusillant l'homme aux cheveux bleus du regard.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent néanmoins, plutôt tentés par la proposition du Demi-Elfe.

Mais Kratos poussa un soupir, et détacha une bourse de cuir qui pendait également à sa ceinture.

Il fit tomber quelques pièces dans la paume de sa main gantée, et les présenta au deuxième garde, celui qui était le plus proche de lui.

« Cinq pièces d'or pour nous laisser entrer, tous. Avouez que nous ne sommes pas radins. »

Les yeux des deux gardes se mirent à briller de cupidité en voyant les pièces dans la main du mercenaire.

Cinq pièces d'or…ça pouvait toujours arrondir leurs fins de mois ! Et puis une pièce d'or équivalait à dix verres de bière, voire plus. La bonne affaire !

Et puis une bière, on pouvait la savourer plus longtemps qu'une femme, se dirent-ils.

« Bon okay…mais vous faites pas r'marquer, hein…capitulèrent les deux miliciens en écartant leurs lances et en s'emparant des pièces.

-Foui! fit le plus jeune du groupe en souriant de toutes ses dents pour promouvoir le dentifrice colgate.

-Fiou, j'ai cru qu'on ne passerait jamais ! dit-il ensuite, une fois loin des deux gardes.

-Heureusement qu'on a toujours de quoi corrompre sur nous, se félicita Dracula en regardant Martel avec un grand sourire empli de sous-entendus.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Yuan, c'est Kratos qui a su les amadouer avec de l'argent ! répliqua la jeune femme, en remarquant le regard éloquent que lui jetait son compagnon.

-Ho, mais je suis plus que certain qu'ils auraient bien voulu de toi! Ils auraient dit oui si Kratos n'était pas intervenu, ça se voyait.

-Il n'était pas question de laisser Martel, de toute façon ! affirma le jeune blond, qui était de nouveau collé à la jeune fille, comme un poulpe à un rocher (la douce comparaison…).

-On aurait pu aussi te laisser, Mithos…je me demande même pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt…Poursuivit Yuan, en arborant un air songeur.

-Pas que votre conversation inintéressante ne m'intéresse pas, mais il faudrait penser à trouver une auberge où passer la nuit », intervint Kratos, qui se tenait devant eux en compagnie de son drôle d'animal vert et blanc.

Ce dernier poussa un aboiement bref, comme pour ponctuer les paroles de son maître.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici…déclara Martel, en apercevant deux ou trois auberges qui se situaient dans une même rue.

-Faut qu'on en choisisse une au sort ? C'est moi qui fais pouf pouf ! » S'écria Mithos, en se décollant légèrement de la robe de la jeune femme pour commencer son petit jeu de gamin d'école primaire.

Finalement, le sort les conduisit dans une auberge à l'aspect vintage située à l'autre bout de la rue dans laquelle ils étaient. En entrant dans le bâtiment, les quatre jeunes gens furent surpris par l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante qui y régnait. Une odeur peu agréable, mélange de transpiration, de crasse, d'humidité et de renfermé flottait dans le hall d'entrée où ils se trouvaient, leur faisant froncer le nez.

Sur les murs en bois, divers objets étaient accrochés, et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on mettait pour décorer, à moins d'avoir des goûts vraiment bizarres, voire merdiques : des casseroles rouillées, des poupées vaudous accompagnées de têtes réduites, des dents de dragon ébréchées, des gousses d'ail, et autres trucs du genre…

« Sympa la déco, commenta Yuan en souriant.

-Oui, il n'y a que toi pour aimer ce genre de choses…lâcha Mithos d'un ton sarcastique.

-Wouhou ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela Martel en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le lieu approprié en fai… »commença Kratos avec une légère grimace.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une dame d'un certain âge et habillée d'une très étrange manière, dans le style clocharde junky, avec une coiffure extravagante qui partait dans tous les sens, apparut brusquement derrière son comptoir où trônaient plusieurs têtes de morts, ainsi qu'un bocal contenant une substance noire douteuse et non identifiée.

« Bonjouuuuur et bienvenue dans le plus somptueux hôtel de tout Meltokio, dit la femme, qui semblait être la tenancière, d'une voix mystique et grave.

-Ca à l'air extra ! Dit Mithos en regardant tous ses compagnons d'un air joyeux.

-Ici, il n'y a pas de salles de bain, on ne se lave pas. » Poursuivit l'aubergiste avec un sourire édenté.

Les sourires des quatre compagnons se flétrirent quelque peu.

« Si vous n'avez pas envie que l'on vous vole tous vos objets de valeur, je vous suggère de les détruire, ou bien alors de vous en débarrasser maintenant. Mais vous pouvez aussi essayer de cacher tous vos objets de valeur…là où je pense. »

Kratos, Yuan et Martel écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que Mithos demandait :

« C'est quoi là où elle pense? »

Personne ne lui répondit et il fronça les sourcils en s'apprêtant à reposer sa question. Mais déjà, la femme continuait d'une voix traînante :

« Eeeet si jamais un incendie se déclarait par erreur, par négligence ou bien…à cause de l'usine de feux d'artifice qui se trouve au dessus (les quatre héros levèrent les yeux vers le plafond) vous serez incinérés avec tous vos objets de valeur que vous aurez cachés là où je pense. »

Noïshe, l'étrange animal blanc et vert, compagnon de Kratos, montait la garde devant la porte de l'auberge et se préparait à dormir d'un seul œil. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir ses quatre compagnons sortir précipitamment de l'auberge, alors qu'ils n'y étaient restés que quelques minutes.

« Auberge de fous ! S'exclama Martel, visiblement choquée.

-Sur ce point, je suis d'accord… soupira Kratos, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les ébouriffant davantage, et donnant encore plus l'impression qu'une dynamite avait explosé sur sa tête.

-Mais c'était quoi l'endroit qu'elle pensait, la cinglée ? redemanda Mithos en tirant sur la manche de la robe de Martel.

-Martel, explique à ton frère, il faut bien qu'il grandisse… fit Yuan, alors qu'un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres fines.

-Jamais ! Je tiens à préserver sa pureté et son innocence…pour ne pas qu'il devienne comme toi ! Ce sera la pire des horreurs ! Répliqua vivement Martel, une lueur colérique dans les yeux.

-Comme moi ? Au contraire, ce serait la meilleure des choses. Si tu veux, chérie, je peux même lui filer des cours. Avec toi comme cobaye bien sûr ! » Susurra Yuan avec un regard de séducteur, tout en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Mal lui en pris, l'instant d'après, il se prenait une baffe.

« Sale goujat ! L'insulta Martel, avant de partir d'un pas rageur en traînant son frère, abasourdi, par la main.

-La vache…je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment une fille… dit Yuan en se frottant la joue, qui arborait à présent une marque rouge en forme de main, en grimaçant.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a pratiquement réussi à te démonter la mâchoire, ou bien… ? » interrogea Kratos, avec son perpétuel regard blasé.

Peu de temps après, les deux hommes rejoignaient le frère et la sœur, et partaient de nouveau en quête d'une auberge.

« Pas question de nous en remettre au sort cette fois-ci ! » avait imposé Martel, catégorique.

Finalement, un bout d'un moment et alors que le ciel commençait déjà à bien s'assombrir, le petit groupe trouva une auberge qui avait l'air normale et décida de s'y installer pour la nuit. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Yuan ait encore une de ses riches idées :

« Je refuse de rester toute la nuit à ne rien faire d'autre que dormir, alors que nous sommes à Meltokio, capitale de Tesséha'lla, qui possède les plus chics discothèques et boîtes de strip-tease du monde ! » Affirma t-il d'un ton sans appel et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Martel et Mithos, assis tous les deux sur un lit le regardèrent d'un air ahuri, et Kratos se passa une main sur le visage, désespéré par la bêtise et la perversité de son ami.

« Et bien bonne soirée à toi, fit-il simplement.

-Je veux venir avec lui ! S'exclama Mithos en se levant.

-Mithos, pas question ! Qui sait ce qu'il te montrera et te fourrera dans le crâne ! S'opposa Martel, en ramenant son petit frère à elle.

-Mais regardez moi cette bande de coincés ! Vous avez été élevés au couvent ou quoi ? Allez ! Faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie ! Martel, baybay, je suis sûr qu'on pourra en profiter pour mieux se connaître…

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de mieux te connaître, affirma la jeune femme en pinçant les lèvres et en plissant ses yeux.

-Yuan, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne connais rien à cette ville, tu risques de te perdre. Et puis au cas tu l'aurais oublié, tu es un Demi-Elfe, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est assez mal vu de nos jours, expliqua Kratos d'un ton posé.

-Et bien viens avec moi, Kratos mon pote ! Tu me serviras de guide, et avec un peu de chance, une sortie en discothèque te décoincera un peu, et puis tu es un Humain…

-…je ne suis pas coincé… fit Kratos, avec une moue.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seuls ici tous les deux ! Intervint Martel, légèrement affolée.

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous alors, répliqua Yuan, avec un petit sourire au coin. En tout cas, quoique vous décidiez, je sors ce soir. »

Deux soupirs simultanés furent poussés en guise de réponse. L'homme aux cheveux bleus eut un sourire de triomphe.

**N****os héros passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, à errer dans la ville, après une dispute plutôt nourrie sur la volonté de Yuan de départager les groupes et de partir dans son coin. Il souhaitait emmener Martel dans une ruelle sombre afin de déterminer s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une fille ou non, mais Mithos n'était pas d'accord, il voulait rester auprès de sa sœur adorée. Martel se rangea aussi à son avis en flanquant une baffe à Yuan. Yuan la traita de femme soumise, et Kratos arrangea tant bien que mal les choses en décidant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, point barre.**

**Ainsi talonné par ses camarades qui se faisaient mutuellement la gueule, il les guida à travers la ville avec l'air de savoir où il allait. Mais comme son sens de l'orientation était à peu près le même que celui de Lloyd quelques milliers d'années plus tard à cet instant-là, il ne tarda pas à les perdre dans les quartiers mal famés de la ville. Et là s'enclencha une nouvelle dispute :**

**« Tu avais dit que tu savais où on allait !**

**-Mais JE savais où on allait, c'est moi le chef ici !**

**-Et depuis quand t'es le chef d'abord ?**

**-Euh…**

**-Et où est-ce qu'on allait, au fait ?**

**-Euh…**

**-J'hallucine, s'esclaffa Yuan. Il ne sait même pas où on allait…**

**-Mais si… !**

**-Tant pis, maintenant qu'on est ici, c'est moi qui guide… Martel viens ici… »**

**Mithos protesta à nouveau et Martel flanqua de nouveau une baffe à Yuan qui la traita de nouveau de femme soumise et coincée. Et une fois de plus Kratos dut mettre fin à la dispute grâce à ses talents de… euh… chef de groupe. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il les fit entrer dans un bar au hasard.**

**« Aaaaaaah… soupira Yuan. Ca m'a l'air chaud par ici !**

**-Yuan ne va pas te mettre des idées en tête… » grinça Kratos, en le retenant par la cape. **

**Yuan était encore jeune et devait assouvir ses pulsions de jeune mâle de vingt-sept ans. **

**-Martel, je sens qu'ils vont encore nous attirer dans un guêpier foireux, confia Mithos à sa sœur.**

**-Voyons, petit frère, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état… Je suis là quoiqu'il arrive… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Jus de grenade ou eau ?**

**-C'est pour les mioches !**

**-Eh, patron ! vociféra Yuan, d'une voix de bourré qu'il imitait à merveille. Fais tourner les bières ! »**

**Il se tut brutalement et Kratos se plaqua une main sur le visage. En effet, au lieu des clients qu'ils s'étaient attendus à voir, il y avait… une bande de types vêtus de toges toutes noires avec des airs patibulaires et des barbes crades qui leur descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ce devait être gênant pour dormir la nuit, fut la pensée inutile qui traversa l'esprit de Yuan avant qu'il ne s'écrase devant les regards agressifs des types. Sur le mur derrière eux, était inscrit sur une banderole : WE ARE CRAZY ABOUT LOKI.**

**« C'est qui Loki ? demanda Mithos à Martel.**

**-Euh, un dieu de la mort… Pas le genre très sympa… expliqua t-elle, d'un ton tremblant.**

**-Vous être qui ? demanda alors d'un ton rauque l'un des types en s'adressant au groupe.**

**-Toi Tarzan moi Jane ! » s'exclama Yuan, aggravant son cas.**

**Kratos superposa sa deuxième main sur celle qui était déjà plaquée sur son visage.**

**« Non, dit le type en toge qui leur avait adressé la parole (à moins que ce ne soit un autre… Mais ils se ressemblaient tous du fait de leur saleté). Moi pas Tarzan… Moi grand prêtre du divin Loki… Toi aimer Loki, Jane ?**

**-Yuan, corrigea machinalement le demi-elfe. Euh… moi pas vraiment connaître Loki… Loki être un copain peut-être dans une autre vie ! » ajouta t-il dans la précipitation en voyant les copains du grand prêtre à Loki s'approcher avec un air menaçant du groupe.**

**Il jeta un regard suppliant à ses amis qui ne bronchèrent pas. Kratos avait l'air de lui dire : tu te démerdes, Martel souriait d'un air niais et Mithos… C'était drôle mais le gamin avait l'air de mener un débat intérieur dans sa tête, comme si un truc le tracassait et qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.**

**« Personne… reprit le grand prêtre à Loki, tandis qu'ils étaient cernés par les fanatiques. Absolument personne… n'avoir le droit d'entrer ici à condition que lui vénérer Loki ! Vous chanter l'hymne à Loki pour savoir si vous aimer vraiment Loki, tiens… »**

**Après un silence, Yuan commença à bredouiller d'un ton étranglé un air qui ressemblait plus ou moins à **_**Il était un petit navire **_**chanté horriblement faux. Si Kratos avait eu une troisième main, il l'aurait ajoutée aux deux autres qui recouvraient entièrement sa face.**

**Après qu'il eut terminé l'air, Yuan attendit en retenant son souffle le verdict des membres de la secte. Les fanatiques le fixaient d'un air bovin comme s'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : lui faire la peau, mais le grand prêtre à Loki eut une moue appréciative. **

**« Ouais, pas mal… Toi bien te débrouiller Jane… Toi être un grand fan de Loki ?**

**-Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça… grommela Yuan alias Jane. **

**-Si toi vouloir, Loki en concert à Asgard très bientôt… Moi te faire offrande d'un poster de Loki… **

**-Loki en concert ? s'étonna Yuan. Loki pas censé être un dieu ?**

**-Toi pas savoir ? demanda le grand prêtre, surpris. Loki bien aimer chanter… Loki faire fréquemment des apparitions histoire de choper des âmes égarées parmi la foule de ses fans. Ca être un grand honneur pour ses sujets.**

**-Ah… Ah… Ouais… bégaya Yuan.**

**-Nous avoir envie d'y aller bientôt et…**

**-Il n'en sera pas question ! »**

**Mithos s'était soudain imposé de toute sa masse (somme toute ridicule) face aux sectaires qui le regardèrent ahuris. Il avait une expression de fureur sur le visage. Ses amis le fixèrent d'un air bovin, se demandant quelle bêtise il allait encore bien faire.**

**« Loki c'est un faux dieu, de la gnognotte ! **

**-Comment toi oser… ? gronda l'un des fanatiques, le teint devenu rouge.**

**-Moi oser parce que moi être supérieur ! Toi pas vénérer Loki mais adorer Martel ici présente ! Martel être elle une VRAIE déesse !**

**-Mithos, enfin… protesta sa sœur, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, sans savoir si elle était flattée ou gênée.**

**-Martel être la renaissance incarnée ! Martel être ma sœur et donc ça être supra important ! Parce que tout ce qui est lié par le sang à Mithos est divin !**

**-Mithos, ce n'est pas parce que tu voues un culte à Martel que forcément tout le monde doit faire comme toi… soupira Yuan.**

**-Martel être la beauté même, parce que Martel se laver tous les jours contrairement à vous ! Vous adorer Martel ici et maintenant ! »**

**Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Il faut dire qu'en cette époque troublée de la Guerre de Kharlan, Mithos élaborait ses talents d'orateur qui attisaient les foules.**

**D'abord, les fanatiques reniflèrent. De la morve coula du nez de l'un d'entre eux. Puis ils s'approchèrent prudemment de Martel qui recula, dégoûtée. La plupart voulut s'approcher pour mieux la regarder, leurs regards dérivant souvent vers… euh… mon immaturité m'empêche d'en parler. Certains purent effectivement constater les dires de Mithos, qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. Puis enfin le grand prêtre s'exclama :**

**« Petit nain de jardin avoir raison ! Déesse être vraiment belle !**

**-Ah ah, quand on vous le disait, ricana Yuan, en croisant les bras tandis que Kratos regardait les choses se faire d'un air blasé.**

**-COMMENT CA NAIN DE JARDIN ? vociféra Mithos, mais personne ne fit attention à lui, maintenant qu'il avait épuisé ses réserves d'homme politique futur dictateur du monde coupé en deux (mais ce n'était là pas encore sa vocation. A douze ans on a le temps).**

**-Oh, s'il vous plaît, évitez de m'approcher davantage… dit Martel, en protégeant sa robe des écoulements de bave et de morve.**

**-Tout le monde suivre les volontés de la Déesse ! Tout le monde reculer ! » hurla le grand prêtre.**

**Aussitôt, tout le monde s'exécuta, et Martel se retrouva devant un groupe de fanatiques qui la vénérait en se prosternant face à elle. Derrière, un des prêtres déchirait la banderole où était autrefois écrit : WE ARE CRAZY ABOUT LOKI.**

**Un nouvel hymne en l'honneur de la Déesse proclamée s'éleva dans la salle et des volées de bières traversèrent le bar. Yuan ne manqua pas d'en attraper quelques unes et de les boire cul sec avant que Kratos ne décide qu'il était temps de partir. Mais les fanatiques ne voulaient pas se débarrasser de leur nouvelle divinité, à rendre fou de jalousie Loki. Entre certains qui voulaient vérifier son tour de poitrine qu'ils appelaient « étendue de ses pouvoirs sur le commun des mortels » et d'autres qui lui demandaient « C'est quand votre concert à vous ? », il fallut les saouler jusqu'à temps qu'ils ne sachent plus comment ils s'appelaient (si toutefois ils avaient autrefois eu un nom). Enfin, le groupe quitta le bar sectaire en vitesse et longea en courant la ruelle du quartier mal famé de Meltokio.**

**« Pfff, on a eu chaud !**

**-C'est encore une des formidables idées de Mithos qui nous a tiré du guêpier… soupira Kratos, qui se massait les bras.**

**-T'as été super mon vieux ! s'exclama Yuan en lui tapant dans le dos.**

**-Ah ouais, mais… balbutia ce dernier.**

**-Avec ce que tu as fait, on peut être sûrs que ces types vont fonder une Eglise en l'honneur de Martel dans un proche avenir ! » **

**(Yuan ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.)**

**Martel restait muette, visiblement toute chamboulée par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Enfin, après la seconde d'hilarité générale n'incluant que Yuan, nos compagnons se décidèrent à aller se trouver un autre bar afin d'y passer le reste de la nuit (« On rentre ensuite se coucher ! » avertit Kratos, blasé).**

La soirée était plutôt bien avancée lorsque le petit groupe de jeunes gens fit irruption dans un bar qui avait l'air sympa, avec tous pleins néons multicolores qui clignotaient. Attirés par la lumière comme de satanés moustiques, ils n'avaient pas pu résister à l'envie de savoir comment c'était à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux. Surtout Yuan en fait.

Et ce dernier ne fut pas déçu.

La salle dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était immense, et une foule de danseurs en délire en occupait la quasi-totalité. Au plafond, des projecteurs pivotaient, illuminants la discothèque et ses occupants de leurs lumières vives. Une musique sourde était diffusée, mais il y avait tellement de bruit et d'animation qu'il était difficile de l'entendre. Des cages, dans lesquelles plusieurs personnes se mouvaient d'une manière endiablée, étaient reliées par un câble épais au plafond, qui lui-même était très haut, et s'élevaient et descendaient lentement à la façon d'un yo-yo.

La piste de danse, qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle, était envahie par les danseurs. A quelques mètres de là, un bar, également pris d'assaut par de joyeux fêtards. Des chaises et des tables, ainsi que des canapés, étaient disposés vers le fond de la salle, afin de pouvoir consommer sa boisson tranquillement, sans déranger les danseurs.

Martel et Kratos avaient l'air complètement ahuri face à toute cette animation, contrairement à Mithos et Yuan qui arborait de grands sourires béats.

« Ouais héhé, je crois qu'on vient de trouver l'endroit idéal ! Déclara Yuan en haussant le ton de manière à se faire entendre par ses compagnons.

-Parle pour toi… soufflèrent les deux autres.

-Quoi ?

-Martel ! Je veux danser, tu viens ? Fit Mithos en tentant d'entraîner sa sœur sur la piste de danse.

-Ah mais je… ! » Voulut protester la jeune femme avant de disparaître parmi la foule de danseurs avec son petit frère.

Yuan les regarda partir avec un air de regret. Il aurait bien voulu en profiter pour peloter un peu Martel, mais avec Mithos qui la collait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, c'était quasi impossible.

Il se tourna vers Kratos qui ne semblait pas savoir quelle attitude adopter dans un tel lieu. Le pauvre se sentait complètement déplacé. C'était comme mettre Celsius, esprit originel de la Glace dans un désert brûlant, et Efreet, esprit originel du Feu, dans un désert glacé. Ils crevaient tout de suite.

Ben pour lui, c'était presque pareil.

« Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Histoire de se saouler un peu ? proposa Yuan, avec un grand sourire.

-Loin de moi l'envie de finir saoul. Néanmoins, je ne dirais pas non à un petit verre de whisky, répondit Kratos en haussant les épaules.

-A la bonne heure ! »

Les deux hommes se frayèrent alors un chemin parmi les danseurs, la plupart complètement pleins, pour s'installer au bar où un serveur ne tarda pas à venir s'occuper de leur commande.

« Laissez mwa vous prwoposay la spécialitay de Meltokiooo, dit-il avec un drôle d'accent en posant devant eux une bouteille pleine d'un liquide vert clair et légèrement fluo.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea Yuan, en examinant la bouteille avec intérêt, tandis qu'on leur apportait des verres.

-De l'absinthe. C'est une boisson censée être interdite à Tesséha'lla, à cause de ses effets hallucinogènes puissants. Son surnom, c'est la fée verte, expliqua Kratos les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise.

-Hallucinogène ? Haha, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! » ricana son ami avec un air de défi.

Plus loin, près de la piste de danse, Mithos essayait d'apprendre à danser à sa sœur. N'étant pas lui-même un pro dans ce domaine, il se montrait être un assez mauvais professeur…

« Non Martel, avance le pied gauche mais sans cesser de bouger les hanches ! Cria Mithos, pour tenter de couvrir la cohue des autres danseurs amateurs.

-Ah, euh, comme ça ? » Demanda Martel sur le même ton.

Elle avança le pied gauche, puis le droit, en faisant des espèces de petits moulinets ridicules avec ses bras tout en bougeant ses hanches de façon assez mécanique. Mais soudain, sans trop savoir comment, la jeune femme trouva le moyen de trébucher en s'emmêlant les jambes.

Mithos eut tout juste le temps de la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre de tout son long.

« Rhaaa, Martel, t'es lourde ! Grogna Mithos en soutenant sa sœur qui tentait de se redresser assez maladroitement de son mieux.

-Une palourde ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Mithos ? »

Le jeune garçon soupira tandis que sa grande sœur se relevait, l'air embarrassée. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« Martel ! Appela son frère, regarde comment je fais. »

L'interpellée reporta son attention sur lui.

Mithos leva son bras en l'air, et Martel le suivit du regard, étonnée.

« Je mets le doigt devant (Mithos pointa sa sœur du doigt), je mets le doigt derrière (il joignit le geste à la parole), je mets le doigt en l'air (il leva le bras) et je tourne sur moi-même ! (il effectua une petite pirouette sur lui-même). »

Autant le dire, il avait l'air un peu bête.

« Aaah, d'accord ! Fit Martel avec un sourire en battant des mains comme une petite fille.

-Et maintenant…Heeeeeey macarena ! » Hurla Mithos, à tue-tête.

Il leva son bras gauche, puis son bras droit devant lui, avant de les replier, sa main droite sur son coude gauche et vive versa, avant de poser sa main, puis l'autre sur sa tête après avoir touché ses épaules, tout en remuant son bassin d'un mouvement rythmique.

Martel éclata de rire, avant de tenter timidement de faire pareil. Mais n'étant pas la reine de la coordination, comme elle sut le prouver un peu plus tôt en tombant, elle s'emmêla vite les pinceaux.

« Allons rejoindre Kratos et Yuan, ils ne doivent pas être loin, décida finalement Martel, les joues un peu rouges.

-Hoo, on s'amusait bien ! » protesta son frère, l'air un peu contrarié.

Mais il suivit tout de même sa sœur à travers la foule.

Yuan reposa son troisième verre d'absinthe, l'air déçu.

« Pff, c'est du pipeau cet absinthe ! Je ressens aucune ivresse, et je n'ai aucune hallucination. Je suis sobre comme un dromadaire, râla t-il.

-Mh, pareil… »marmonna Kratos qui terminait son deuxième verre.

Yuan se tourna ensuite vers la petite fée verte qui flottait à côté de lui.

« Et toi, ça te fait quelque chose ?

-Rien de chez rien. C'est de la foutaise, cette absinthe, répondit-elle.

-D'accord avec toi, c'est trop de l'arnaque. »

Soudain Martel, accompagnée comme toujours de son frère, se pointa à leurs côtés en souriant.

« Coucou ! Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? Cria t-elle en apercevant la bouteille d'absinthe à moitié vide- ou à moitié pleine, c'est selon les points de vue- posée devant Kratos et Yuan.

-De l'absinthe…grognèrent ces derniers, d'un ton morne.

-Ho vraiment ? Je peux goûter ?

-Fais gaffe c'est plutôt fo… » commença Yuan en se tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci s'était emparée de la bouteille et but plusieurs longues gorgées à même le goulot.

Yuan et Kratos la regardèrent avec yeux de merlan frit.

« Martel ! Laisse m'en, je veux goûter aussi ! » S'exclama Mithos en sautillant avec excitation.

Martel finit par détacher sa bouche du goulot, et poussa un profond soupir de bien-être.

« Aaah, ça désaltère ! » Lança t-elle joyeusement.

En plus des yeux de merlan frit, les deux hommes affichaient à présent une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

Autant dire qu'ils avaient l'air parfaitement stupide.

La jeune femme posa la bouteille sur le comptoir, et se détourna, ne s'apercevant donc pas que son frère s'en emparait à son tour pour en terminer le généreux fond que sa grande sœur avait laissé.

« On va danser ? J'ai une de ces pêches tout d'un coup ! Proposa t-elle à ses deux compagnons qui la regardait toujours bizarrement.

-Ouiiii, allons danser ! Renchérit Mithos, qui semblait encore plus surexcité que tout à l'heure.

-Okay, ça sera toujours mieux que de rester ici à rien faire, pas vrai Kratos mon pote ? Approuva Yuan avec un clin d'œil moqueur à son ami.

-Je danse mal, mais bon, on peut toujours essayer », accepta le mercenaire qui normalement aurait refusé tout net.

Les quatre compagnons s'élancèrent donc parmi les danseurs, prêts à se déchaîner pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Avec un grognement, Yuan s'affala sur une chaise vide, un verre d'alcool à la main, l'air bien éméché, et les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Il observa son verre d'un œil terne, et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui à son tour.

Il s'agissait de Kratos, qui était à peu près dans le même état que le Demi-Elfe.

Yuan lui adressa un sourire d'ivrogne en levant son verre, et Kratos le lui rendit en hochant la tête.

Jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait Yuan n'avait vu l'Humain rire et danser autant.

Et pourtant, pendant toute la soirée, il n'avait fait que ça, au point que cela en était devenu flippant. Mais quand il était bourré, Kratos était beaucoup plus amusant, ça oui !

« Faudrait que je lui fasse prendre des cuites plus souvent à l'avenir », avait songé Yuan avant de perdre peu à peu sa lucidité sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Ils avaient dansé comme des possédés, tentant tour à tour la tektonik, le hip hop, le caramelldansen et autres danses toutes aussi délirantes. Et maintenant, ils étaient épuisés.

« Super soirée, hein ? Lança Yuan avec un rire bizarre.

-Ouais mec, trop d'enfer ! » Répondit Kratos, avec un rire encore plus bizarre.

Sans cesser de rire comme un bossu, Yuan termina le verre qu'il avait dans la main.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose, et il donna une tape sur le bras de Kratos pour capter son attention.

« Hé, regarde ça ! » lui dit Yuan en pointant un point du doigt.

Kratos suivit laborieusement son bras, puis son doigt, tentant de fixer du regard ce que son ami voulait lui montrer.

Il finit par y arriver, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Martel est une allumeuse ! Je le savais ! » ricana l'homme aux cheveux bleus, hilare.

En effet, un peu plus loin devant eux, Martel leur tournait le dos et semblait embrasser avec passion un inconnu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer, car la jeune femme leur bouchait la vue.

Martel, comme son frère Mithos, avait eu le même comportement que les deux hommes. Dansant comme une diablesse et attirant bon nombre d'hommes autour d'elle, elle avait été méconnaissable. Mithos, lui, avait passé son temps à hurler comme un cinglé en sautant comme un ressort.

Kratos et Yuan étaient donc en train de rire comme des dromadaires, quand soudain, Martel se déplaça sur le côté, sans doute pour pouvoir mieux embrasser son partenaire.

L'Humain et le Demi-Elfe cessèrent brusquement de rire, soudain complètement choqués.

« Ho c'est pas vrai ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, en retrouvant d'un coup leur lucidité.

Martel était bien en train d'embrasser goulûment un garçon, mais pas n'importe lequel : en effet, Mithos répondait à ses baisers avec la même rage, tellement bourré qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, tout comme sa sœur.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Kratos et Yuan continuait d'observer la scène, trop stupéfaits pour réagir.

Peu à peu, Martel cessa d'embrasser son frère, s'éloignant progressivement de lui, et ouvrit les yeux, l'air complètement gaga, bientôt imitée par Mithos.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, et bien vite, leurs expressions béates se transformèrent en une autre qui ne reflétait rien d'autre que l'horreur la plus vive.

Leurs hurlements perçants emplirent la discothèque, et se répercutèrent jusque sur les terres de Sylvarant, voire plus loin encore.

« Famille de barjes… »marmonna Yuan, et Kratos approuva lentement de la tête sans quitter son expression choquée, la bouche bée.

**Le lendemain matin, le groupe était assis sur les marches de l'immense escalier de pierre de Meltokio (parce qu'à l'époque c'était en pierre parce que comme on était en pleine Guerre Antique et dans Guerre Antique il y a « Antique » alors… enfin, vous m'avez comprise ?), tous l'air le plus maussade possible, et déprimé. Pour une raison étrange que moi je ne connais pas parce que je ne vais jamais en boîte de nuit parce que je suis trop jeune (et Mithos alors ?), Mithos et Martel se tenaient le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre. Kratos avait le nez plongé dans une carte, même si on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était d'humeur grognon. Et Yuan, lui, avait un grand sourire renversant –pour les filles-, goguenard et stupide affiché sur le visage. Et comme la narratrice actuelle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait parce qu'elle était toujours à côté de ses pompes, elle décida de laisser la parole à notre pervers en titre, qui des milliers d'années plus tard dut se reconnaître dans le personnage de Zélos Wilder, à la différence qu'il ne courait qu'après une seule fille… Hum, hum, devinez laquelle…**

**« Hem, hem… Super soirée n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Mithos tourna mécaniquement la tête vers lui, l'air de lui dire silencieusement : « Ta gueule ».**

**« Je voulais dire que… on s'est tous bien amusés, c'était vraiment un truc d'enfer !**

**-C'est toi qui le dis, moi je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ce qui fait qu'on a payé une chambre inutile et chère pour la nuit, lança Kratos, qui regardait la carte les sourcils froncés, l'air très concentré. Et quand je suis revenu voir la tenancière, elle m'a lancé que c'était bien la peine qu'elle envoie des domestiques faire des lits qu'on n'a même pas occupés une seule fois. Au final, elle m'a hurlé de ne plus jamais amener mes copains tarés avec moi à l'avenir dans cette auberge et d'aller dans celle à côté.**

**-Celle avec la cinglée qui nous demandait de cacher nos objets là où elle pensait ?**

**-D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas c'était quoi l'endroit qu'elle pens… intervint Mithos.**

**-Non, Mithos, ta pureté et ton innocence sont en jeu, » lui rappela sa sœur.**

**Ils se regardèrent et rougirent violemment avant de tourner la tête chacun de leur côté, honteux. Yuan sourit encore plus largement.**

**« Ah là là, ce ne sont que de petits détails. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ne s'est pas déchaînés ce soir-là, c'est d'ailleurs un doux euphémisme. »**

**Ses compagnons le foudroyèrent du regard et il continua à afficher son sourire d'abruti sur son visage. **

**« Tiens, Kratos, passe-moi la carte, maintenant, histoire de vérifier un truc. »**

**Kratos la lui donna en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Le demi-elfe aux cheveux bleus la parcourut rapidement du regard. C'était un guide pour se repérer dans Meltokio. **

**« Alors, hier soir on est entrés dans la ville histoire de chercher un endroit ou dormir –d'ailleurs je vous ai pas dit que j'ai croisé les gardes qui voulaient nous empêcher d'entrer complètement saouls dans les quartiers mal famés en train de se raconter la blague de l'Elfe bourré ?-, on a fait pouf pouf, on est entrés dans une auberge soi-disant luxueuse avec une vieille femme timbrée, d'ailleurs je ferais remarquer qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une vieille et encore moins à une femme, puis on a choisi une chambre dans un autre hôtel plus digne de confiance. Pour finir on est allés s'éclater avec des sectaires qui changent de dieu comme de chemise, nan c'est pas une bonne comparaison parce que je suis même pas sûr qu'ils se soient jamais changés, et puis on est entrés dans cette boîte de nuit où on a bu cette boisson bizarre qui nous a fait planer et où… Oh putain Mithos j'ose pas y croire ! **_**T'as failli te faire ta propre sœur !**_** »**

**C'en fut trop pour Mithos qui bondit par-dessus Martel dans le but d'étrangler Yuan. ****L****a carte vola des mains de l'homme, Kratos vociféra que ça suffisait, et Martel passa son temps à pousser des cris de souris. Yuan quant à lui faisait mine d'agoniser entre les mains meurtrières de son camarade.**

**« La vache je savais pas qu'il avait une poigne aussi forte ce gamin !**

**-Maintenant, tu vas te taire, parce que tu nous emmerdes avec tes blagues foireuses ! cria le petit nain de jardin qui refusait d'en être un. Ou sinon j'invoque Volt pour qu'il en finisse avec toi une bonne fois pour toute !**

**-Nan mais ça se peut pas parce que moi je maîtrise la foudre.**

**-Ouais mais Volt mieux que toi !**

**-Ah ouais pas con…**

**-Ou alors j'invoque Ondine puisque c'est l'esprit de l'eau et qu'elle va te niquer ta poire !**

**-Oh non pas elle, elle est trop bien roulée ! »**

**Ainsi continua la dispute jusqu'à ce que Kratos décide de sortir son épée et que les nouveaux gardes de Meltokio (les autres avaient été virés pour cause d'ivresse au travail) interviennent, menaçant de les virer de la ville.**

**« Ca tombe bien on devait justement partir ! dit Kratos, tandis que Martel serrait son petit frère dans ses bras qui donnait des coups de poing en l'air.**

**-C'est ça allez vous faire des petits bisous ailleurs, rigola Yuan. De toute façon j'ai toujours su que vous étiez pas nets dans la famille Yggdrassill ! »**

**Au final, ils se firent tous virer de la ville.**

**« Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Yuan, en soignant ses plaies parce que Mithos lui avait fait vachement mal.**

**-Tu te démerdes, dit Kratos. **

**-Nous sommes perdus dans la vaste campagne, avança Martel. La prochaine ville est sûrement à des kilomètres. Où est-ce qu'on peut aller ?**

**-Bah ça dépend parce que la carte du monde n'est elle-même jamais sûre de ce qu'elle dit. »**

**Kratos sortit une petite machine électronique qui ressemblait à un Pokédex mais qui, lorsqu'il l'activa ne montra pas un Pokémon mais la carte du monde. Une voix synthétique s'éleva du cadran.**

**« J'adooooooore ces machines ! dit Yuan, d'un ton appréciateur. **

**-Veuillez indiquer votre prochaine destination, dit la voix synthétique.**

**-C'est vraiment la classe ces trucs qui fonctionnent à la magitechnologie ! s'exclama Mithos.**

**-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas nous perdre dans le désert de Triet alors qu'on avait l'intention de se rendre à Flanoir ? La dernière fois elle nous avait fait le coup, rappela Martel.**

**-C'est bon, c'est pas ma faute si cette guerre stupide épuise toutes les réserves de mana, grogna le mercenaire, en pianotant sur le cadran la destination prochaine.**

**-Où veux-tu nous emmener ?**

**-Je pense que notre prochaine destination devrait se situer à Balacruf, où se trouve le sceau du vent. Mais ce ne sera guère facile parce que le roi ne nous apprécie guère… Vous vous souvenez qu'il fait fréquemment poursuivre des demi-elfes et qu'il les met dans ses arènes histoire de divertir ses sujets ? Bah oui, rajouta t-il, en voyant les regards horrifiés de ses compagnons. Même qu'il paraît qu'il y a des dragons et que c'est le moment préféré des gens du peuple parce que les entrailles fusent de toute part et que les demi-elfes se font déchiqueter aux jeux par les fauves.**

**-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Martel. Comment peut-on faire une chose aussi atroce ?**

**-Et depuis quand tu racontes ces trucs sans ciller et avec autant de précision ? s'enquit Yuan, soupçonneux.**

**-Euh… Un cousin me l'a rapporté, expliqua Kratos.**

**-Je pensais que tes parents étaient tous les deux enfants uniques ?**

**-Eh bien…**

**-C'est vraiment pas clair tout ça… **

**-Donc, pour pouvoir lier un pacte avec Sylphe, il faut traverser le royaume et arriver à son sceau sans encombre ? dit Mithos, ébahi.**

**-Ouais, et après tu pourras te taper un rencard avec Martel… rajouta ironiquement Yuan.**

**-Oh toi ta gueule.**

**-Balacruf…. A l'Est de Meltokio… dit la voix synthétique.**

**-Waouh, c'est à deux pas ! chantonna joyeusement Yuan.**

**-Je ne pense pas, c'est encore la machine qui fait des siennes. Je vais réitérer l'opération. » marmonna Kratos.**

**Il réessaya.**

**« Cette foutue machine ne vaut pas un clou ! Je viens de retenter le truc et elle m'indique cette fois qu'il faut que je me rende à Tokyo ! D'abord elle s'est trompée parce que Meltokio n'est pas écrit correctement et on y est déjà, et en plus elle n'indique même pas la destination ! A croire que cette ville ne fait pas partie de la carte.**

**-Réessaye encore… demanda Yuan, les sourcils froncés. »**

**La machine néanmoins continua à sortir des inepties tels que « rendez vous à New York aux Etats-Unis… Faites ensuite un détour par Marseille puis prenez tout droit sur Ouagadougou… Enfin, prenez l'avion à Gaza et vous êtes arrivés… », autant de destinations fantaisistes dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler et qui leur faisait tirer des remarques et des moues moqueuses. Enfin, à la fin, la machine qui servait à rien de Kratos finit par s'éteindre pour de bon. En panne.**

**« Ton expérience de chef de groupe nous est très utile ici Kratos, se moqua Yuan**

**-Oh ça va, toi… grogna son camarade en rangeant son Pokédex dans sa poche.**

**-Nous sommes condamnés à chercher Balacruf nous-même alors ? s'inquiéta Martel.**

**-J'ai bien peur que oui.**

**-Tout n'est peut-être pas désespéré… Quelqu'un a une carte du monde qui ne fait pas des caprices, elle ? »**

**Silence.**

**« Ne me dites pas que depuis tout ce temps que vous avez eu pour parcourir ce monde, vous n'avez pas acheté une seule carte ? interrogea Yuan, le teint soudain livide.**

**-Bah il faut dire que jusque là ma machine ne me faisait pas des misères, dit Kratos.**

**-Et nous, on se guidait un peu au hasard… ajouta Martel, l'air coupable.**

**-Oh, Martel, ce jour où tu es venu dormir dans mon lit dans mon cher vieux village d'Izoold, ça veut dire que tu n'avais pas atterri là volontairement ?**

**-Je pensais qu'on était à Asgard !**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as osé faire à ma sœur ? s'écria soudain Mithos, rouge de colère.**

**-Oh, j'oubliais que vos étiez déjà mariés…**

**-Ah mais ça suffit ! hurlèrent en chœur le frère et la sœur, rouges de honte et de colère.**

**-Eh eh… » rigola Yuan, avant de se faire baffer par la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.**

**Kratos ramena le calme et ils durent marcher jusqu'à la nuit tombée à l'aveuglette, confondant le Nord et le Sud et se plaignant toutes les cinq minutes, entre Yuan qui faisait des réflexions en dessous de la ceinture à Martel et Mithos et Kratos qui tentait vainement d'améliorer son sens de l'orientation. Au final, ils s'arrêtèrent ce soir-là dans une vaste prairie au beau milieu de l'inconnu, et montèrent leur campement.**

**« J'ai brûlé mes dernières calories en marchant moi ! s'exclama Mithos, en s'étirant et s'asseyant sur l'herbe verte.**

**-J'ai faim ! dit Yuan.**

**-Je vais préparer la cuisine, déclara Martel en sortant ses ustensiles et ses ingrédients afin de faire la bouffe tranquille.**

**-Bonne idée, j'irais faire la sieste entre-temps… soupira Kratos.**

**-Oh non Kratos tu avais dit qu'on s'entraînerait à l'épée aujourd'hui !**

**-Oh je t'en prie Mithos laisse notre copain tranquille et va plutôt peloter ta sœur, proposa Yuan en venant au secours de son ami.**

**-Je t'emmerde, toi et tes remarques débiles !**

**-C'est pas ma faute si Martel réussit à séduire tous les garçons au point de se faire son propre frère !**

**-Faux frère !**

**-C'est pas moi qui fais de l'inceste dans ce groupe d'abrutis congénitaux !**

**-Incluant toi », rajouta Kratos en bâillant, apparemment indifférent à la nouvelle dispute qui venait d'éclater.**

**Noïshe était parti pioncer dans son coin, se foutant autant que son maître de la conversation.**

**« Et puis si je puis te faire remarquer, il paraît que la dynastie des Balacruf, qui dirige le royaume vers lequel nous nous dirigeons si d'ici là on a pas fini à Flanoir, se reproduit entre cousins, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont tous dégénérés. Cela ferait un bon sujet de discussion entre vous si seulement ils n'étaient pas nos ennemis !**

**-Ta gueule !**

**-Vous, vous la fermez ! s'exclama Martel, énervée. Vous m'empêchez de réfléchir au repas de ce soir !**

**-C'est ça, laissons la femme soumise à ses occupations et allons entretenir notre discussion pacifique ailleurs, déclara Yuan, un grand sourire idiot affiché sur ses lèvres.**

**-Je préfère mourir plutôt que de continuer à voyager avec toi !**

**-Tu vas m'envoyer Ondine dis ? Non parce que si je dois si je dois mourir autant que ça soit agréable…**

**-Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à te rincer l'œil sur toutes les filles qu'elles soient humaines ou pas humaines !**

**-Et pourquoi pas, c'est ma dernière volonté ! Tiens et au fait, je tenais à te le dire, mais quand j'étais petit je suis tombée sur un bouquin traitant de mythologie et j'y ai appris que les dieux se reproduisaient entre frères et sœurs… Tu as dit que Martel était une déesse, donc ça veut dire que votre cas n'est pas totalement hors du commun…**

**-Tu vas la fermer oui ?**

**-J'entretiens ta culture générale mon garçon !**

**-VOS GUEULES OU JE VOUS DECAPITE ! » vociféra soudain Kratos, à bout.**

**Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que tous les membres du groupe dormaient, enfin sauf deux…**

**Yuan était de garde ce soir, sa punition pour avoir fait chier le monde avec ses remarques chiantes, inutiles et connes. Il soupirait à fendre l'âme, abandonné de tous pour une nuit lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna. Oh, quelle surprise… C'était Martel.**

**« Oh ma princesse, tu n'étais pas censée partager ta couche avec ton frérot ? » se moqua t-il, tandis que son regard faisait un petit détour par la poitrine généreuse de l'intéressée.**

**Elle ne répondit rien, le fixant avec insistance, puis elle s'approcha d'un air décidé dans le but d'en découdre.**

**SMOUTCH !**

**Yuan resta éberlué, incapable de réagir pour une fois qu'il fermait sa gueule. Martel retira ses lèvres des siennes et lui souffla, précipitamment :**

**« Maintenant, répète cette phrase en boucle dans ta tête : Martel-n'est-pas-incestueuse ! » **

**Et elle s'éloigna sans que Yuan l'ait vue passer.**

**« Wouaoh » fut la seule phrase qu'il se dit.**

**Comme quoi les pires situations peuvent aboutir à des scènes totalement inattendues… Il aurait dû énerver ses compagnons plus souvent.**

16


End file.
